1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the display or recording of infrared images. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage plate for temporarily storing infrared radiation images for subsequent projection onto a display screen or photographic film.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore infrared images have been recorded or viewed through scanning devices or devices employing photocathodes in conventional optical image intensifiers.
Scanning devices suffer from the disadvantage of being too slow, particularly where the infrared images are from rapidly moving sources such as aircraft or missiles.
Optical image intensifiers suffer from the limitations of the photocathodes therein. For example, the operation of present photocathodes are limited to photons (short wavelengths) with sufficient energy to cause release of electrons from the photocathode material to surrounding areas. Longer wavelengths, such as (2 to 5 microns) in the infrared range, can cause the the creation of electron-hole pairs but are of insufficient photon energy to cause the release of electrons from the photocathode material. Accordingly, the use of conventional optical image intensifiers is seriously limited by the characteristics of the photocathodes therein, when it is attempted to use the same for imaging infrared images.